hildatheseriesfandomcom-20200222-history
Hilda Creatures
NOTE: This article is about a mobile app game. If you are looking for the actual creatures of the series, then go to Category:Creatures '''Hilda Creatures '''is a mobile app game available for Android & iOS, based on the Netflix original series, developed in association with Silvergate Media. Gameplay The purpose of the game is to find as many creatures as possible. At the start of the game, the player can choose between two primary locations to go looking for creatures: The Wilderness, and Trolberg. Both locations are in turn divided in various sub locations, like Hilda’s old house, the great forest, and the rock pools for the Wilderness. To have more success at finding creatures, the player can purchase a large variety of items from the Wood Man, or other sources like the plant store. The player can pay for desired items with acorns; either regular or golden. Purchased items are stored in the backpack till the player decides to use them. Some items, like food, have only a limited shelf life before they expire and can no longer be used. Other items, like flowers, require maintenance, like getting water, in order to fully benefit from them. Each item has four attributes: relaxing (the face), bling (the diamond), nature-loving (the leaf), or fun (the beach ball). What creature the player will encounter depends on what combination of items is used at a certain location. Creatures do not show up at once, even when the required items are placed, so the player can leave the app after setting up the items and come back later to check if any creatures appeared. If notifications are turned on, the app will warn the player when a creature has appeared. Once the player successfully meets a creature, this creature will grand the player acorns as a gift. The player is then offered a variety of actions to perform. These include: *Taking pictures for your friendship book. *Talking *Petting *Picnic Performing these actions will increase the friendship level between the player and that creature. When the player gathers a high enough friendship level from the various creatures he encounters, his own level will increase, thus unlocking more locations. Between meeting creatures, the player is challenged by the Wood Man to complete certain tasks for extra acorns. Locations thumb|right|300px|Map of the wilderness *Discover the Wilderness: **Hilda's old house **The Rock Pools **The Great Forest **Giant's footprint *A day out in Trolberg: **Trolberg Wall **Town Square **Sparrow Scouts HQ **Harbour Items Some items, and their purpose: *Elf Contract – allows the player to see Elves *Food: various kinds of snacks can be bought to lure creatures out into the open: **Cucumber sandwiches: the most basic food, and the only one available for free **Loganberry Muffins **Tasty Veggie Burgers. **Epic Rainbow Cake *Basketball *Leek flute *Plants: **Sunflower **Apple Tree **Rose bush **Rainbow tree *Bunch of bluebells *Handheld flag *Football *Viking figurine *Enchanted stick *Bug book Characters *Main characters: **Hilda (uncommon) **David (rare) **Frida (rare) **Twig (rare) **The Wood Man (super rare) **The Thunderbird (epic) **The Raven (special) *Elves : **Courier (common) **Magnus (common) **Postal Elf (common) **Agnes (uncommon) **Fletch (uncommon) **Lotte (uncommon) **Bragga (uncommon) **Cabinet Minister (uncommon) **Lembas The Baker (uncommon) **Musician (uncommon) **Prime Minister Elf (uncommon) **Alfur (rare) **Bard (rare) **Bartell (rare) **Patch The Grocer (rare) **Postmaster Elf (super rare) **Jingles (super rare) **The Elf King (epic) **Gandelf (special) **Klaus (special) **Dragon Queen (special) *Nisse : **Birgit Tontu (common) **Olaf Tontu (common) **Tontu (common) **Ulrik Tontu (common) **Elsa Tontu (uncommon) **Erik Tontu (uncommon) **Maurits Tontu (uncommon) **Jimi Tontu (rare) **Kurt Tontu (super rare) **Groucho Tontu (super rare) **Grimes Tontu (epic) **Monty (special) **Kaida (special) *Vittra : **Rapscallion (common) **Real Fungi (common) **Poor Cheeny (common) **Rocket (common) **Toady (uncommon) **Daisy (uncommon) **Foxglove (uncommon) **Lil' Jorg (rare) **Bluebell (rare) **Grubby (super rare) **Dandy (super rare) **Tina (special) **Holly (special) **Misty (special) **Snappy (special) *Woffs : **Big Red (common) **Leafy Rascal (common) **Common Woff (common) **Swedish Meatball (common) **Arrow Woff Formation* (common) **Van Tailsing* (uncommon) **Circle Woff formation (uncommon) **Scooter (rare) **Diamond Woff formation* (rare) **Egbert (super rare) **Heart Woff formation* (super rare) **? (epic) **Helga (special) **Spike (special) *Animals: **Artic Fox (common) **Doggo (common) **Pupper (common) **Saluki (common) **Westie (common) **Blue Chickadee (common) **Dipper (common) **Pigeon (common) **Red Cardinal (common) **Robin (common) **Beagle (uncommon) **Red Fox (uncommon) **Scarf Fox (uncommon) **Sparrow (uncommon) **Fennec Fox (rare) **Woofer (rare) **Magpie (rare) **Eurasian Jay Bird (super rare) **Poodle (super rare) **Spots (special) **Rudy (special) **Fire Warbler (special) **Draco (special) *Other creatures: **Low-key Night Giant* (common) **Forest Giant * (common) **Cloud Spirit* (common) **Obelisk Troll (uncommon) **Troll (uncommon) **Ivar Brokenhorn* (uncommon) **Woodland Troll (rare) **Agathe The Gold* (rare) **Taurus The Brown* (rare) **Pan of The Evenstar* (rare) **Snow Spirit* (rare) **Magma Troll (super rare) **Harald The Pointed* (super rare) **Plane* (super rare) **?* (super rare) **Rain Spirit (super rare) **Quartz Troll (epic) **?* (epic) **Storm Spirit* (epic) **Sea Troll (special) **? (special) **Dragon Troll (special) Trivia *In order to increase the amount of creatures one can find, the app features creatures not seen in either the graphic novels or tv-series. These include new Elves, and new variations of already known creatures (like a Woff with dark brown fur, and a Woff wearing an eye patch). Gallery Images Creatures app plant store.png|Plant store Creatures app items set.png|Setting up items Creatures app foodstore.png|Food store Creatures app alfur.png|Meeting Alfur Video Category:Mobile Apps Category:Media Category:Games Category:A to Z